FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention lies in the field of cooktop appliances. The present invention relates to a cooktop, or cooking hob, with a cooktop or hob frame having at least one decorative frame strip that surrounds a cooktop panel all the way round, and with a decorative separating strip that separates an operating area of the cooktop panel from the cooking region of the cooktop panel.
A cooktop is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,862 to Doner, wherein the cooktop panel includes two secondary cooktop panels. The two secondary cooktop panels respectively form the operating area of the cooktop and the cooking area of the cooktop, and are separated from one another by a decorative separating strip that, in addition, secures the two secondary cooktop panels together with a cooktop frame.